


Dances with coyotes

by sourpastels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourpastels/pseuds/sourpastels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started in Mexico. Damn pretty were-coyotes and their sexy dance moves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dances with coyotes

Kira cared about Scott. She really, truly did care about him. He was handsome, sweet, caring, brave and so much more....but...

Well, there was kind of someone else Kira couldn't stop thinking about. It wasn't on purpose, honestly, it just kind of... happened. It was since that dance in mexico. She couldn't stop thinking about it, about her. Before, when Kira masturbated she'd think about a celebrity or a random faceless body and more recently, more often than not, it had been Scott. But now the second she slipped her hand into her pants the only thing on her mind was a soft body grinding against her, leaning into her. She could perfectly recall the way the other girls smile was so bright in the dark club, the way her hair fell around her face as she danced. She didn't mean to think about her every time, she just did.

So, Kira guesses that's that, she officially has a crush on Malia Tate.

Kira doesn't know what she's supposed to do, both her and Malia are in sort of-relationships already. Kira doesn't want to hurt scott, and she doesn't want stiles to get hurt either. Besides, she doesn't even know if Malia likes her that way. She'd kind of gotten the feeling she might in the club, but what is she was wrong? No, best not to hurt anyone

xxx

It had been a few weeks since Kira realised she had feelings for the one and only were-coyote in the group. It had been a few weeks since she decided it was best just to ignore her feelings. But still she couldn't stop thinking about her, everyday at school, every time they met up for pack stuff or just to hang out, she couldn't help but look at Malia. Whenever she saw her with Stiles her heart ached. Kira couldn't do this anymore, even if she wasn't gonna admit her feelings to Malia, she couldn't keep lying to Scott, she had to break it off. She asked Scott to meet her after school. Scott was upset, and she hated that, but she figured it's better to hurt him a little now than keep lying to him and possibly end up hurting him a lot more somewhere down the line. Scott asked her why, she was expecting him to, and she was planning to lie. She opened her mouth, prepared to say the first reasonable, non-hurtful lie she could think of. But what actually came out was "I-think-I-have-feelings-for-Malia." all rushed out so that it blended into one word.  
Oh my god, she couldn't believe she said that.  
"I can't believe i said that".

She waited nervously for Scott's reaction. He looked shocked for a moment, but then he just smiled and said "Okay" and suddenly she wasn't scared of these feelings anymore. They told the pack they ended it for personal reasons, and left it at that. Her and Scott were still good friends, and she still didn't go near Malia. That is, until Lydia Martin's birthday party.

xxx

The party was big and full of people, like it apparently was every year. Kira mostly stuck to the shadows, sipping a drink occasionally talking to the few people there who she actually knew.  
She was alone when Malia came over, a big grin on her beautiful face.  
"Dance with me, dumbass" she was already pulling Kira out to a more open space, she didn't wait for an answer.  
The first few songs were fast and uptempo, and they danced connected by one hand but not too close, Although Malia kept pulling her closer, little by little until they were grinding against each other. Kira didn't let on how happy she felt every time the other girl pulled her closer. Suddenly the song changed, to something slow and beautiful. Malia instantly put one hand on Kira's waist, the other keeping hold of her hand. Kira was slightly suprised, but this was okay, she was always better at slow dancing anyway. Malia lead, slightly ungraceful and not quite getting the steps right, but kira didn't mind.  
"So" Malia said halfway into the song, still spinning them around to the music. " I don't really know how to do this..."  
"...Dance?" Kira was confused. Malia laughed, light and slightly embarassed and beautiful.  
"No, not dance." She was staring straight into Kira's eyes now. " I mean, this whole...human relationship thing. I haven't really done it before. And, Stiles said people don't just normally come out and say these things, but i don't get that, so i'm going to" She took a breath now, nervous about what she was going to say next. "I have feelings for you!"  
Kira couldn't react for a minute, amazed that this was actually happening. When she could speak all that came out was "Me? But i thought you and stiles...?"  
"Stiles is a great guy, but we both know we're not right for eachother, Stiles is more into broody werewolves and i'm more into, well....you"  
Kira was still pretty much too shocked to speak, so instead of saying anything back, she just leaned in and kissed Malia Tate, like she'd wanted to do for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so i'm getting back into writing, starting out with mostly short fics like this until i get back into the rhythm of it, and i know i'm probably not so great so any constructive criticism is welcome! Other than that, hope you enjoy the story.  
> All spelling and grammar mistakes are my own fault because this is un-beta'd and i type way too fast. Kudos and comments much appreciated!


End file.
